The use of portable devices during supermarket shopping is becoming popular. The shopper generally retrieves a device having a bar code scanner near the entrance to the store and uses the device to scan items for purchase. The device scans a bar code on the user's store loyalty card to identify which user is using the device. When the shopping is completed, the user checks out with the device without having to re-scan the items in the shopping cart.